Lazy morning, Lazy Days
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: A Team Free Love Story focused on Wincest with side orders of Destiel and Sabriel. Foursome. Porn with no plot. Don't like or want to read about sex/yaoi? Don't read this then. M/M/M/M Smut, sex, incest, porn. rated M for a reason. Plot-Sam wakes up horny. Everyone else in bed with him is horny too. Yay, win. Top Sam/Bottom Dean. Top Castiel/Bottom Gabriel


AN-I might make this a series. I might not. I'll see how well received it is.

Sam woke up to angels crying out in ecstasy, their voices a song not meant to be heard by mortals, the very sound of it accompanied by the shattering of all the glass from light bulb to mirror in the room. It was a good thing that Dean and him were not your run of the mill human beings anymore, if they had been ever. All in all, there were worse sounds to wake up to.

Sigils cared into their very bones, symbols inked in their flesh, and even one or two rare pieces of jewelry worn, or in Sam's case woven into his hair, made it so that the Winchesters could listen to their angels' true voices without flinching from it and gaze upon their heavenly forms with their eyeballs still intact.

In Sam's opinion, Gabriel's voice was higher and sweeter in pitch than Castiel's, reminding the hunter of small songbirds set at greater volume and the music of wind howling through seemingly endless fields of grain. Dean claimed he heard something entirely different but would never go into detail about it. The most Sam had ever gotten out of Dean was that Gabriel was Van Halen and Castiel was Pantera, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. They both agreed though that Castiel's voice was the bass rumble of thunderstorms and pitch of waves crashing against a distant shore. Despite their differences, the angels' voices mingled with one another effortlessly. Sam was never sure if they meant to do that or not.

It could be just an angel thing. Sam let himself ponder that thought as he woke up some more, consciousness edging in on him enough for him slit eyelids and lick too dry lips as he noted the rhythmic motion of the bed that threatened to lull him back to sleep if it wasn't for all the noise. He considered, maybe it was the use of Enochian. The angelic tongue seemed lyrical in nature when it was spoken in the angel's true voices. Enochian being forced from a vessel's mouth ended up sounding blocky and rough, a lot lost in translation due to the constricting simplicity of a human's vocal cords.

Dean, being Dean, just said it turned him on, something that Castiel took to heart. Pillow talk in bed had never been the same afterward, not that Sam was complaining. If anything, he saw it as a unique opportunity to brush up on his Echonian and learn some interesting new ways to turn a phrase in it.

Feeling awake enough now to actually open his eyes all the way, Sam took in the action that was happening next to him, no more than a few feet away, which was saying something about the near grotesque size of the bed. Thank to Gabriel, all four of them sleep like star fish and have plenty of room to spare. It would appear that the others had gotten a head start on the day but in all fairness, the angels didn't need to sleep and Dean was the early riser of the two brothers. Sam couldn't bring himself to feel too left out. He knew the others would make it up to him later.

Currently, Dean was being the meat in the middle of an angel sandwich. His back was plastered to Castiel's chest, the angel acting as the grounding force for the threesome with his back braced up against the headboard, cushioned with pillows. Sam couldn't help but grin at the positioning. He was amused to see that Castiel was fulfilling his life goal of attaching himself to Dean as close as physically possible, the angel's arms wrapped tightly around Dean's torso, his dark head nestled in the crook of hunter's sweaty neck. His long pale legs framed Dean's tanned own with his thick cock firmly embedded in Dean's ass, the angel taking the hunter in slow steady strokes.

Sam snorted in amusement as he rolled onto his side for a better view and to free his growing interest from beneath his weight and the soft confines of the bed. When it came down to it, Castiel was more leech than cuddle bunny. If allowed to, Castiel would be content to just spoon Dean from behind, simply penetrating the hunter for hours on end. In all fairness though it was Dean's fault for feeding this kind of addiction, the two of them often sleeping in this position or more accurately, Dean falling asleep bound in flesh while Castiel watched over him, utterly silent and totally possessive.

Gabriel and Sam let them do so up to a point though the general consensus was that Castiel had to share occasionally. Neither angel or hunter would never admit it even under threat of disembowelment or death, but Dean was one hell of a cuddler. When Team Free Will had finally come together in the most intimate ways possible, it had been discovered that Dean had a skin hunger that he had been ignoring for years, perhaps even for an entire lifetime. Now that it was known by all, and even better accepted by Dean himself, the older hunter could not go to sleep without attaching himself bodily to another. Usually it was Castiel who was more than happy to fulfill this role of teddy bear, but the others demanded taking turns after it turned out that Dean was a human shaped pillow. Relaxed in sleep, the older hunter gave off the perfect body temperature, never too hot to make his bedmate sweat and never too cold that any extra covering was needed. All his sharp angles of muscle and defensive posturing melting into a laxness that was nearly plush, Dean's slumbering form malleable to nearly any position his partner wanting to sleep in.

Castiel had been shit out of luck once Gabriel and Sam found out. The three of them now took turns or everyone piled on Dean who wasn't complaining. He liked the puppy pile option best. Though it went against his hunter's survival instinct, nothing made his addiction to touch sing in completion more than waking up to find himself boxed in on all sides with a body pressed up close to either side while another lay directly on top of him. When your bedmates are a seraph, an archangel, and a fellow hunter, the fear of something getting the jump on you while sleeping was greatly diminished. Dean could almost bring himself to feel sorry for the poor fucker who was dumb enough to attempt it. In particular, Gabriel had a wicked yet horribly creative imagination with a millennia of experience being the Trickster.

The shaking of the bed drew Sam out of his contemplation and back to the three finishing up beside him. While Castiel took the 'slow and steady wins the race' pacing, Gabriel was the energizer bunny, the archangel jack hammering into Dean's unresisting body, his fingers digging into the hunter's hips hard enough that Sam knew that Dean would be sporting a belt of bruises later on. Or he would be if one half of team weren't equipped with healing mojo.

Sam could tell that they were all so close as he languidly stroked himself, cupping his balls, tugging on them gently before slowly workinghis way up the shaft to his swollen head, slicking the precome from its slit and across its crown. He placed mental bets with himself that Gabriel would come first. Sam didn't know why he bothered being silent about it when Gabriel turned his head to wink lecherously at him, the cocky archangel obviously hearing the vote of confidence.

Which meant Castiel did as well because he cheated, sneaky little angel he was. The seraph's hand found Dean's shoulder, matching his hand to the its print, a flare of Grace turning the still reddened flesh bright gold. Dean screamed with pleasure, his oversensitive heated passage clamping down on the angels within him as he came untouched. Castiel followed the hunter down into white out pleasure though Sam knew from experience it was unavoidable at that point. Blinding ecstasy was looping through their link, making the mated pair experience their orgasms over and over like echoes again until one of them passed out from it, which didn't always mean it was the human who did so.

Nothing gave Sam a greater thrill than overwhelming Gabriel enough to short circuit the archangel out even it were only for a second or two. Sam smirked as he touched his own mark, the archangel's claim branding into his tanned flesh. Unlike Dean's, Sam's scarring was on his lower hip, something that could only be seen by a lover, his hand settling over the puffy skin as he channeled all his lust and want through their connection. It was enough to make Gabriel come with a surprised yelp, the archangel burying himself deep into Dean who was too far gone to really react. It was a near thing but this time it was Dean who had blacked out. Castiel clung to his lax form, propping them both up so that Gabriel could properly finish.

Shakily withdrawing, Gabriel fell away to the side on top of Sam to give him a breathless kiss. "Morning Sasquatch.", Gabriel grinned shamelessly as if he hadn't just been fucking their brothers without him.

"Thanks for the wake up call, guys.", Sam yawned, stretching the last of sleep from his joints in little pops of cartilage. He tried to sound like he was annoyed but no one was buying it or even looking a tiny bit contrite. Castiel stared back at him with a heavy half lidded look, like a cat full of cream, all quiet smugness and satisfaction. Dean was still trying to decide if was worth struggling to regain consciousness or just give up the ghost and go back to sleep so he didn't count. Gabriel was amusing himself by playing with Sam's stiff penis, his touches teasing and purposely not enough.

"It's too early in the morning for bitch face. Just tell us what you want or even better, who you want.", Gabriel rolled his eyes so hard Sam thought it was a good thing he was an archangel otherwise he might of strained something vital while doing so. Despite the snarky delivery, Sam was willing to admit that Gabriel did have point. It was too early in the morning….or more accurately afternoon, thank you very much bedside clock for that…..to sulk about things that could be so easily remedied.

Considering his options, Sam knew at the very least he wanted to top. One look at Castiel told the hunter that it wasn't going to happen with him, his unearthly blue eyes far too predatory and chilling in their hue to be taken at the moment. Sam shivered despite himself, moving his attention on over to his bonded, his mate. Gabriel grinned back under Sam's contemplation, the expression open and just a touch too devious for his liking. It told Sam that he could top like a total boss but it wouldn't be easy and there would be shenanigans throughout the process. Sam grimaced at the thought. He was looking for an easy lay, something bordering on lazy. Sam thought he was going to have to go with option B until he noticed Dean waking up, the older hunter groggily announcing his return to the land of the living by yawning.

"What I'd miss?", Dean mumbled, turning into Castiel's chest as if he meant to burrow into it. His angel pressed a kiss to his forehead in answer, but nodded his consent to Sam having heard his unspoken choice. Gabriel moved over to collect Castiel as the angel disentangled himself from Dean whose brow furrowed at the loss of contact, mild confusion, and displacement onto the cool mattress.

With a near feral grin stretched across his face, Sam moved in for the kill, his meal laid out before him, completely prepared and tenderized for him in its debauchery. "Hands and knees.", Sam ordered, slapping Dean's ass. The older hunter barely cracked on eye but managed to raise a lone finger in answer.

"Fuck off. Too tired.", Dean grumbled into the mattress, glaring at it because it was not angel flesh beneath him.

"Weak.", Sam snorted in amusement, batting Dean's legs aside so that he could kneel between them. He ran his hands all the way up Dean's bow legs until he reached the globes of his ass, parting the flesh to reveal Dean's hole, all puffy and red from overuse, leaking milky fluid from it, coating Dean's sack and inner thighs with a sticky sheen. Sam's mouth ran dry at the sight, knowing that the milky wetness would taste sweet instead of salty and smelling of rain and something unworldly that the brothers could only describe as angel since there was nothing on earth to compare it to.

"You try taking two dicks first thing in the morning and then you can judge, bitch.", Dean growled as he felt two fingers entered him, testing the looseness of his flesh.

"I have, jerk.", Sam grunted as he removed his fingers and lifted Dean's midsection up long enough to shove a couple of pillows under him to prop the hunter's ass up since he was unwilling to do so out of sheer laziness and a want to annoy his brother. Sam couldn't bring himself to care or hold himself back much longer. Dean's hole was flush and glistening with pearly beads of cum dripping out of it that coated Sam's cock head as he pressed up against it to watch the purpled head disappear into sodden heat. With a moan that came from deep within his throat, Sam pushed all the way in, watching as his length was effortlessly taken in inch for inch. He loved the total lack of resistance on his cock, the zero need for prep. Sam lived for the moment when his partner was loose and wet enough for him to just slide in unhindered. His personal view on sloppy seconds was 'oh hell yes'.

The only lubricant aiding Sam was the angel's cum and even that was longed for by the hunter. Lingering residual traces of Grace made every nerve ending in Sam's cock catch fire and sing with pleasure, better than any paltry warming lube. Sam didn't know how many times Dean had come before this but his body was doing its best to give it another go despite having no recovery time whatsoever in-between to do so. All the stimulus and pressure on his abused prostate did was make Dean whimper, the small broken sounds making Sam thrust into him harder.

A glance over his shoulder let Sam know that the angels were watching them from their own cuddle pile, Gabriel sucking bruises into pale skin of Castiel's throat from his place in the seraph's lap. Castiel retaliated by thrusting up harder into the archangel, making Gabriel break off to arch his back in pleasure.

"Serves you right.", Sam breathlessly chuckled. Gabriel should know better by now to try and top when Castiel looked that dangerous. As an archangel, Gabriel may have more power at his disposal but Castiel had a fierce stubbornness that was awing in its fortitude.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?", Gabriel managed to gasp and pout at the same time. "Dean's here. Pick on him."

"Fuck you.", Dean mouthed the words into the mattress, turning his head as he braced himself better on his forearms to glare hazily at the archangel who smirked back.

"Been there, done that already. You're still wearing the cum to prove it, Dean-o.", Gabriel shot back. He would have added more but his chin was caught in a firm grip, Castiel pressing a kiss full of teeth and tongue to his thin mouth. It effectively shut the noisy angel up, Sam breathing a sigh of relief. Much to Castiel's and Sam's chagrin, Dean and Gabriel would happily go at it for hours over nothing, ignoring all else while trying to one up each other even if they were fucking, being fucked, or not. Sam had never witnessed two beings so capable of screwing while fighting at the same time and he never hoped to again.

Lost in thought, Sam's orgasm ended up surprising him, making the tall hunter's hips jump with the shock of it. Falling over to cover Dean's back with his larger frame, Sam pounded out his release, his mouth full of his brother's shoulder as he marked Dean with his teeth. The older Winchester sighed in answer, too far gone to join in and grumpy about his state of incomplete arousal to care. At the very least he could enjoy the all out skin contact. Keeping this in mind, Sam didn't bother to pull out when he was done, content to just lay on top of his brother as the pair hazily watched the angels finish up. Castiel had Gabriel on his back now with the smaller angelic being's legs wrapped around his waist as Castiel plowed into him. Grace was leaking off of both their vessels' skin, Castiel's silver mixing with Gabriel's gold like fine strange mists made of liquid, light, and other. The brothers squinted as the angel reached completion simultaneously. Mental bonding had that effect.

The light show tore the room apart, another side effect of two angels orgasming at once which is why they slept in places that Gabriel created instead of the motels the hunters used to favor. Not that Dean or Sam were complaining about not having to spend another night in a room that smelled like mildew and old body fluids, but after they had accidentally exploded that pay-by-the-hour place in Kansas during a particularly adventurous night in bed, it had been mutually decided by everyone involved that it was for the best if they played and slept in pocket dimensions. Safer for everyone else that wasn't them too.

Being the quote unquote 'adult' of the foursome, Sam made the executive decision of going back to sleep because fuck it, they were on vacation for a few days and the world could take care of itself until then. The angels seemed to approve of this by snuggling up to him on either side, Castiel taking the left while Gabriel took the right. Dean had already cast in his vote a long time ago, deciding if he couldn't get off then he was going back to sleep, the older hunter already snoring softly from where he was being pressed into the mattress under Sam's weight.

Making himself more comfortable on Dean's back, Sam shifted so that Castiel could wedge himself in closer to Dean while Gabriel cemented himself to Sam's side, the archangel attaching himself to it with arm and leg, shoving the remaining appendages underneath Dean since angels didn't have to worry about such mundane things like blood circulation. Castiel was demonstrating this as well, Sam unsure where Dean ended and the angel began anymore beneath him. They are all just one big cluster fuck ball of sweat, stickiness, and woven in limbs. The responsible part of Sam's brain tried to poke him back awake to make them all clean up before passing out because experience had taught them a long ago that waking up later on would prove to be mildly disgusting and crusty, painfully so in some places.

"You think too damn loud.", Gabriel grumbled out from somewhere in the vicinity of Sam's armpit, the archangel raising a hand to snap the mess off of them in rush of tingling cleanliness. Castiel growled at the sensation somehow burrowing further in and on. Sam hoped that Dean wouldn't mind dying this time due to clingy angel suffocation. He ended up getting bit for that thought.

"Still thinking too loud. Go to sleep already.", Gabriel complained, biting him on the other side. Sam huffed into Dean's neck making his brother grumble sleepily before losing interest entirely. Outvoted and outnumbered, Sam gave into their demands and went back to sleep which was so much easier to do for him now these days of sleeping with angels.

Opening his eyes, Sam found himself on a dock viewing a large placid lake bordered with trees and shrubbery. It was a perfect beautiful day, the kind of which could only exist in Heaven or in dreams. Dean grinned up at him from where he sat on the dock's edge with Castiel, their pants' legs rolled up to their knees with their feet dipping in the clear, clean water. From the looks of it, his brother was trying to teach the angel how to fish with limited success, not that either really cared as long as they were close to one another. Floating by, Gabriel grinned at Sam from the lake's still surface, the archangel relaxing back on a float shaped like a giant rubber ducky and what looked like a margarita in hand if glasses came in shameless bucket proportions.

"Hey Sammy-kins! Ever do it with an angel on a duck?", Gabriel called out but it was unnecessary. Sam was already naked and barreling off the dock to cannonball into the lake, making all the victims of his tidal wave eep.

Sam surfaced laughing. Yet another perk of sleeping with angels-dream sex.


End file.
